Damn Your Eyes
by Friend to All
Summary: There was just something about Jason DiLaurentis that pulled Aria Montgomery in time and again. She knew exactly what it was that kept her addicted to him too. It was those pale green hued windows into his soul that sparkled and shown with every fiery emotion his heart contained. Somehow she could never manage to escape them. M for swearing and sexual situations.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you my first multi-chapter fic. This work is inspired by the song Damn Your Eyes by Alex Clare. When I started this was going to be another one-shot but I began writing and it just took on a life of its own. Some of the chapters are shorter then my usual one-shots, sorry. This will be mildly AU but I think if you are a fan of Jaria you will be able to ignore the small poetic license I took. Also, originally the story was not going to be so sexually oriented but Aria got frisky and Jason went with it. Since they are my muses who was I to say no. As always please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. Reviews are my life's blood currently so I would love them! ^.^

Dedication: To mrsariadilaurentis for all your amazing Jaria post on tumblr! Thank you for feeding my imagination!

Warnings: Swearing and sex...actually it's slightly rough sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Between the ages of twelve and thirteen Aria developed her first crush on a boy, one far too old for her. Still feelings did not obey social norms so what the hell she liked him. By fourteen said crush evolved into an ongoing flirtation because he was older, more experienced, and had taken notice of her attention to him. At fifteen she was forced to get sneaky and pretend to have a crush on another guy because now they were far passed flirtation and into the realm of an actual relationship. If he had been any other guy she could have impressed her four best friends by going out with an older boy but he was the older brother of one of her best friends and that would not do. Especially since said best friend did not get along with her big brother. Aria learned well from Alison the art of keeping secrets however so her relationship with Jason remained a secret with a simple cover-up of having a crush on the same guy every girl had a crush on in school. After all, Ali always said you were better off with a good lie.

Aria blamed his eyes. They were the reason she never could get him off her mind. They were what kept her coming back time and time again even when things got rocky. In moments like they were having now particularly. She and her best friends were at the lake shore soaking up some sun and Alison teased her about staring at Noel. Not that she was, actually she was daydreaming about Jason but Ali did not need to know that. Unfortunately or fortunately, she was not quite sure which, Jason walked by with his friends and overheard them talking. Now in the first moment she was away from the others he had her pressed against one of the trees that circled the shore, kissing her hard and possessively.

Aria did not need to ask him why he felt the need to risk exposing their secret, his eyes said everything. She is his and he hated her even pretending to like another guy. In order to assure him that she wanted no one else she responds with equal fervor and roughness by threading her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp, and hopping up to wrap her legs around his hips.

He was aroused she could feel it through her swim suit bottoms. Sex was nothing new for them, after all he was her first a few short months ago. It made Aria glad her doctor talked her parents into putting her on the pill to regulate her cycle. Feeling brave she slipped her hand down to his pants and undid them. Finding him bare beneath them only spurred her on further and pulling him free of the confines of his jeans she pumped her hand up and down his hard length. Jason caught on to her intentions quickly and pushing her swim shorts aside lined himself up with her entrance. Aria guided him in and both moaned into their kiss as his penis slid inside her wet channel.

Jason moved with sharp sure strokes inside her intent on grinding her into the bark to leave marks and bruises on her for making him jealous. Biting down on her shoulder he left a mark that though she could hide was there for the world to see should anyone else try to take her. Aria thrilled at the pain and pleasure mixed, taking her punishment with zeal.

Gasping his name as she climaxed around him Aria fell limp in his arms. Jason was not far behind her and his teeth broke skin as he came. He licked at the blood that spilled from the small wounds he created in apology and she nuzzled his hair placing a kiss against the top of his head in forgiveness.

Jason planted kisses along her throat as they righted themselves. He kept her bracketed within his arms against the tree for a few moments and whispered in her ear, "You make me crazy sometimes. Just thinking of you liking that kid makes me want to beat the shit out of him."

Despite the fact that his words should not make her smile, they do. She feathers kisses along his jaw soothing his anger. "He's just a cover Jason. You know that. Besides, there is no way he could ever make me feel what you do. No way he could ever make me come undone like you do."

"Damn straight he couldn't." Jason captured her lips in another rough kiss but smiled against her mouth this time as he did. When they pulled away from the kiss he still did not move to let her free. Instead he cupped Aria's face with his hands rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks. His eyes remained locked with hers the heat in them melting her all over again.

"Mmm, you know I would love to stay here with you but if I don't get back Ali and the others will come looking for me." She shut her eyes for a second to speak, if she continued looking at Jason as he stared at her like that she knew they would never leave.

"I guess you're right." Finally, Jason stepped back giving her room to breathe. "I'll see you later tonight?"

Opening her eyes Aria smiled at his uncertainty, "Yeah, I'll sneak into your room after the others are asleep."

Stealing one last kiss Jason turned to walk back to his friends. Leering at her over his shoulder he winked. "See you tonight sweetness."

Blushing at his nickname for her Aria gave a soft reply, "See you tonight." Damn, if that meant what she thought it did he was going to make it almost impossible for her to stay quiet tonight. If his eyes were damning his tongue was a wicked play thing the devil gifted him with. Just thinking about the things he could do to her made a shiver run down her spine.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and clear her mind of the dirty images he put there Aria began making her way back to the others. Discreetly making sure the love bite Jason gave her was covered she sat back down in her chair beside Alison.

"What's got you all smiles Aria?" Alison's question almost wiped the smile off her face but she learned this game from Ail herself so she maintained her expression. If she wanted to keep the other girls curiosity from peaking she would have to be smart. Looking like she was trying to hide something would not help.

"Just ran into Noel on my way back. We sort of flirted." The lies came easily now and to sell it completely she shrugged seemingly making light of the situation.

"Only flirting Aria? Really? I wouldn't look that happy unless you'd at least kissed him." Alison rolled her eyes and shook her head dismissively but the flippant snide remark was exactly what Aria wanted. She knew if Ali was not amused she was not interested, that worked in Aria's favor.

Spencer cut in defending Aria, "Whatever Ali." Turning to face Aria, "I think it's great that you had a moment with Noel. Sometimes all it takes is all those little moments to add up for something else to begin."

"Thanks Spence." Aria's smile widened, Spencer had no idea how right she was. Little moments, lingering touches, and those damned eyes of his were exactly what made her brave enough to flirt back with Jason and brought them to the relationship they currently had.

Alison found other amusement and the girls continued their day out together. The smile never left Aria's face, she had tonight with Jason to look forward to after all.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far. Here is the second installment for your reading enjoyment. This does not continue directly from the last chapter but the sequence of events is in order. This will be true of all the chapters to follow. Again this is a little AU but the muses command me so all I can say is "yes master I will write it." Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors and as always reviews are much appreciated!

Warnings: Swearing and sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Going to the mall with the girls was always fun for Aria. All five of them had such different tastes in clothing, music, and boys that it was impossible not to have a different experience every time. Sadly, she was about to be more upset then she ever thought she could get and Aria would have no way to vent her frustrations.

It all started off very simply. Alison saw Jason and his friends and as usual could not hide her disgust. Scrunching up her nose she alerted the other girls to their presence, "I was having a perfectly fine day until dumb, dumber, and dumbest made an appearance."

All four other girls turned to look at whom set Ali off this time and Aria's breath caught. Not really having time to prepare herself to see Jason did that to her sometimes. Her heart almost broke though when she noticed that there was a girl talking with the three boys and she seemed most interested in Jason. Aria was used to him being hit on by girls but the problem was it did not look like he was objecting to her advances.

Hanna ever trying to get into Alison's good graces twisted the knife a little deeper unknowingly. "What makes it even ickier is that girl hitting on your brother looks way too much like you Ali."

A chorus of ewws erupted from them while Spencer commented on Hanna's word choice. "Ickier, really Han?"

Hanna, happy with not getting censured by Alison, rebuffed Spencer with a mumbled, "Whatever, it still is."

In an effort to keep the peace and not attract the attention of the older boys Emily saved Aria from having to watch them any longer. "Come on guys there is too much more shopping to do to waste time staring at the peanut gallery."

Alison smiled coyly at Emily and linked arms with her. "Well said Em, let's not squander time on stupid boys today."

Walking away from them Aria looked over her shoulder one more time to see Jason and the blonde girl still flirting. Fine, she does not need Jason DiLaurentis. She is Aria Montgomery and she does not need anyone else to complete her. He can have his blonde bimbo sister look-a-like if he wants her. Aria is done playing doll to his puppeteer. With that thought she proceeded to shop with the girls for the remainder of the day doing her best to ignore the ache in her heart and her severely wounded ego.

.~*~.

After their long day of shopping the girls went back to Spencer's to hang out in the barn for a while. Since Alison's parents were not home she was going to spend the night with Spencer but the other girls were now heading home. Walking toward her house Aria spotted Jason standing outside on the DiLaurentis' front lawn. Instead of going to him like she usually would she kept walking, head held high.

Confused by her dismissal of him Jason calls after her. Softly at first, so as not to alert anyone else who might be listening, then louder as she persists. Determined not to hear him Aria continues to walk at an even and steady pace.

Catching up to her Jason grabs her shoulder spinning her around to face him. "Aria, what the hell is going on? Why are you ignoring me?"

Rage explodes through her veins. Why is she ignoring him? When it was so obvious earlier today that he had completely forgotten about her. Temper unchecked she shoves his hand away from her and snaps at him, "I don't know Jason. Maybe because my day out with my friends was completely ruined when I saw the guy who I've been sleeping with for months flirting with another girl."

Looking as if he has just been slapped Jason recovers quickly, "What are you spying on me now? No, you know what? It doesn't matter I wasn't flirting with anyone today."

Fuming now Aria narrows her eyes at him, "No, there's no spying required when I could see you in broad daylight at the mall with your friends and that blonde. And even if you weren't flirting with her, she was flirting with you and you weren't discouraging her."

Finally it dawns on Jason what is going on here, she is jealous, hurt, and from her point of view has every right to be. He knew he would regret playing along with Cece earlier today for Garret and Ian's sake but damn talk about something coming back to bite you in the ass. Softening his stance and letting the desperation he feels leak into his voice he tries to explain, "It wasn't like that Aria. She's some girl that goes to school with Ian, Garret, and me. They would have thought something was up if I just flat out turned her down. I don't even like her, she looks like Ali for heaven's sake."

Her anger cools with his words but she feels the need to punish him for hurting her this way. Aria has pretended to like Noel to cover for them but letting that other girl try to sink her claws into Jason was not something she was comfortable with. Holding onto the pain she lashes out at him again, "You still shouldn't have done it. What was I supposed to think or feel when I saw you two together today? I don't even want to look at you right now!" Pivoting on her heel she turns to walk away from him. He catches her arm again and she knows she should not turn around this time but she finds that even angry she cannot say no to him and does it anyway.

"Aria please..." It should be the way he says her name. It should be because his grip on her is obviously meant to keep her here. And it most definitely should be the fact that he is fighting to keep her. None of those are even a blip on the radar to Aria's mind. It is his brilliant sage eyes that hold her captive under their spell. The desperation and longing burning brightly for all the world to see is what makes her knees go weak. She has no recourse against those eyes so she surrenders herself to him completely. Folding herself into his arms and offering up her lips for him to kiss is how she tells him the is no more need for an apology.

He does not take the moment for granted. His kisses are soft and sweet but passionate. With gentle caresses and hushed words of devotion for only her, Jason seduces her into his bed. The way he worships her body with his mouth and tongue make her question how she could ever doubt him or his affection for her.

Jason indulges in reminding her why he gave her the nickname sweetness all those months ago as his tongue delves in and out of her wet folds. She remembers the first time he did this and how he told her then that she tasted like the sweetest of honeys. He brings her focus back to the present by licking, kissing, and suckling her clit sending her over the edge again and again. His fingers only add to the magic as they touch Aria in all the right places in all the right ways.

By the time he enters her she is a boneless mess of bliss but he continues to seek her pleasure. Jason does not keep an even or steady pace. He alternates between slow and fast, gentle and hard giving her everything and nothing all at once. He brings her to orgasm so many times she thinks now she understands why the French call it the little death. Aria believes this because when he finally lets himself go inside her, dragging her over the edge with him one more time, then rolls off and curls his body around her own every thought is consumed by Jason and twin pools of palest green.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Here is chapter three for your view pleasure. Once again we have a small time gap from the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who is still with me on this adventure. Also to those of you who reviewed you are amazing! Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors and do not forget that reviews are love!

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of drug abuse, and sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Aria was once again over at the DiLaurentis house with her four best friends for a sleepover. They watched movies, ate junk food, tried on clothes, and of course shared secrets. Even with all that activity she found herself tossing and turning pointlessly trying to fall asleep. Getting up to get a drink of water Aria slipped out of Alison's bedroom as quietly as she could. Normally she would have made her way to Jason's room but tonight she was mad at him and was not ready to go there. She should have known better than to try to avoid him in his own home.

Aria is in the kitchen reaching to get a glass from the cabinet when she feels him behind her. Seeing his hands come to rest on the counter on either side of her she knows there is no escaping Jason tonight.

Dipping his head down Jason brings his mouth to where he can whisper in her ear. "I wish you would have come to my room to at least talk to me Aria. I know you're mad but please don't shut me out."

Aria turns keeping her tone calm and level, "Of course I'm mad. I saw you earlier tonight. You were high again and you promised me you were going to stop." Crossing her arms in front of herself to keep space between them and show how unhappy she is with him Aria keeps her eyes away from his. Looking into those olive green eyes never does her any good when she wants to stay angry with him.

Ducking down to catch her gaze Jason tries to communicate how much he hates breaking his promise to her and upsetting her. "I know Aria, I'm sorry. It's taking time to kick the habit. Please, I'm trying to stop. You know I'll do anything for you."

Aria knows his words are empty. Even if he is trying he does not want to quit. But those eyes of his tell her that she is the only thing that matters in his world so she caves and drops her hands to her sides. Jason circles his arms around her waist and pulls her close, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Forgive me for being weak?" Shit, she hates him so much she loves him sometimes. Instead of answering, because there is no forgiving what he is just going to do again tomorrow, she kisses him, hard and demanding. Aria does not let him take control because he already has too much sway over her. This time it is her who backs them into his room. It is her that pushes him onto the bed as they strip each other of their clothes. Tonight, it is her that leaves marks across his body as punishment for making her see red. It is her that straddles him and sets a demanding pace so she can find the ecstasy only Jason can bring her. He gives into her and makes her feel things that only confirm her worst fear. She will never be able to hate him because she loves him too damn much. Not that she was ready to tell him that anytime soon.

Later that night, once they are both satisfied Aria rest against Jason's chest as his hand draws lazy patterns along her back. Biting her lower lip she looks up at him. "I know it's going to be hard for you to quit, especially with your friends still doing it. I'll try to be more understanding about it but I'm not going to promise you that I won't get mad again."

Jason kisses her forehead. "Thank you and I am sorry. I don't like breaking my promises to you." Aria smiles at him so he decides it will be okay to tease her a little. "Can't say I wouldn't like to see you mad again, as long as it's not at me. You're sexy as hell when you're pissed."

Aria swats his chest, purposefully hitting a bruise she created only a few moments ago. "Watch it mister or I'll find a real punishment for you." She gives him a saucy smirk to show him she is just teasing him back.

Jason grins in return and rolls them over, pinning her hands above her head. Nipping at her throat his voice takes on a husky tone, "Be careful what promises you make me sweetness, I might just take you up on that offer."

Damn it, her body is exhausted but craving more of his attention. Aria was determined not to let him be in control tonight though so rather than let him have his way she gathers her last vestiges of control and thanks who ever is listening that his gaze is directed elsewhere. Summoning every ounce of her strength she flips them back over to where she is on top. Surprise flashes over his features followed by desire as she sits back and straddles him once more.

"Don't you know by now Jason that rewards can be far more enjoyable than punishments?" Before he even has a chance to reply Aria is already kissing her way down his body, making him moan as her teeth scrape across one of his nipples. She blazes a trail of open mouthed kisses down his chest, along his abs, and then follows the v his hip bones create straight to his erect shaft that is straining for her attention.

"Fuck, Aria!" He cannot contain the expletive when her mouth envelopes the head of his penis and her tongue flicks against the weeping slit. She smiles and glances up at him as his fingers bury themselves in her hair when she surrounds his entire length in her mouth, relaxing her throat as he hits the back.

This might not seem like taking control to most girls but Aria revels in him coming undone by her touch alone. She feels powerful and dominate when Jason says her name and begs for more both verbally and with his eyes. To appease him she hums as she bobs her head up and down sucking on him as she does. She knows his body well and under her now expert manipulations it is not long before he cums down her throat. Expecting this, she swallows everything he has to offer. Pressing one parting kiss to the inside of his thigh Aria crawls back up his body, folds her arms on his chest, and rest her head against them waiting for Jason to come back down from the high.

Chuckling when he regains his senses and notices her smug stare Jason concedes to her, "Okay, so you're sexy as hell no matter what, point taken." Aria only responds with a cheshire cat grin and a swift kiss to his lips.

The rest of the night is spent talking and teasing each other. When the sky starts to lighten outside Jason's window Aria redresses and sneaks back into Alison's bedroom, falling asleep the second her head hits the pillow with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Here is chapter four for your perusal. Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. You all make me so happy! There is a big jump in time from the last chapter to this one. There are no sexy times in this one but I think you will agree that it just would not fit the scenario. There is some dialogue here that is taken directly from season two episode ten which I take no credit for whatsoever. I simply needed to "fix" a scene from that episode and rewrote it how I thought it should have gone. Honestly, I got really mad at my TV screen when it played out the way it did. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors and please kindly review. I would love some constructive criticism.

Warnings: Swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Alison went missing and they had fallen apart. Jason pushed her away because as she now knew he was destroying himself over the possibilities and guilt. Her family moved to Iceland for a year and the distance was an easy excuse to let all ties to her old life fall away. Now here she was again walking with him up to his house to get some of Ali's old things. Even after she told him she was unavailable he wanted to be part of her life. Forcing those words out to deny him after he kissed her was one of the hardest things she had ever done. The only way she succeeded that day was to look just left of his eyes, without a doubt she knew those light jade orbs would have damned her.

Hearing that he thought she was scared of him almost made her laugh. She could never be scared of him. Okay, she was a little frightened when Emily told her about the pictures. Not in the way the others thought though. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone and she was unsure now how that revelation would change her friendship with the other girls. Her fear was never of Jason. Sure he was capable of hurting her but usually only in the best ways. What she was scared of was the feelings he could evoke in her if she gave him half of a chance. Knowing that, she opted not to put herself in a small woodshed with him alone, even if it would have only been for a few moments.

Aria was surprised to hear a car approaching and when she turned found herself even more surprised by whom was in said car. Why in the world was Ezra here? How did he even know where Jason lived? Approaching the car as it came to a stop she voiced her question, "What are you doing here?"

Ezra got out of the vehicle looking like he was about to start a fight. Aria was worried for a moment, if he started a fight with Jason things would not end well for him. "I came to get you."

He finally turned to look at her then, "Spencer thought after you left the grill-"

"Spencer? You talked to Spencer?" Since when did he talk to her friends and what wild tale did Spencer tell Ezra to get him here?

"She talked to me, and she admitted that she knew about us." The last part sounded a little accusatory and had Aria readying her defenses.

"What? She told you about us? Why would she do that?"

"Because your friends think this Jason guy is dangerous," Oh boy, here we go, "and I do too. They told me about the photos-" Okay this had gone on long enough.

"He had a legitimate explanation for the photos. Look you don't have to worry, he's not a threat. Jason would never do anything to harm me." She would not let anyone else slander him. Aria knew Jason better than any of them but her friends and now her boyfriend were jumping to ludicrous conclusions based on misconstrued evidence.

"Maybe not to you, but he is a threat to me. I don't want to lose you. Look, we started out hiding this relationship so we could have one but if keeping it as a secret is destroying it, then I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." He looked at her with determination and hope.

Aria was having another of those moments when she knew this was supposed to go one way, his words should make her have a very specific reaction, but she was feeling a completely different emotion. Ezra's words should make her optimistic that soon their relationship will be out in the open. Instead she was remembering how easy it was to stay with Jason in secret and that it never mattered. Suddenly she was realizing that her relationship with Ezra was full of holes and missing a good foundation. Added to that she was angry. He should have thought of all this when Jackie showed up. What did he think? That he was capable of spurning unwanted advances and she was not? Yes, Jason kissed her and she let him but that was because...deep breath...that was because she missed him. Missed the topsy-turvy way they loved each other without ever needing to say it. Missed the fire that spread through her every time his gaze washed over her. Fuck, she was an idiot for ever thinking she could be over him. Damn Jason and his hypnotic eyes.

These thoughts raced through her brain so quickly only a few seconds had passed since Ezra stopped speaking and he was still staring at her expectantly. Trying to have the appropriate reaction to him she asked, "So, what are you saying?"

"It's time to tell people about us and I think we should start by telling your parents." She could not do this. Aria knew, just as she knew when she was fifteen that Jason was worth the secrecy, that she and Ezra were now headed for an inevitable break up and she would not put her parents through the heartache of finding out she dated her teacher.

"No."

"Wait, no? I thought this would make you happy? I thought this is what you wanted?" Ezra's confusion was evident on his face and Aria knew this would hurt him but she also knew that it was better to do it now then to drag even more people into it.

"We shouldn't tell my parents because we, you are doing this for all the wrong reasons. If you wanted to make it so other people would stop trying to be with either of us just because they were ignorant of us being a couple you should have thought of that when I told you my insecurities with Jackie." He looked like he was about to interrupt so she held up her hand to stop him, "No, let me finish. Don't you see? It took someone else showing interest in me and Spencer telling you she thought I was in danger to get you motivated to try to change our situation when I've been practically begging you to for ages. You should want to do this for me, for us, not because you feel threatened."

Ezra for the first time in his life was speechless. This was not going how he believed it would. Thoroughly befuddled he reused her earlier question, "What are you saying?"

Aria gained perspective even as she spoke, "We can't do this anymore Ezra. We can't keep going around in circles about whether we should be together or not, or if we should stay a secret or not. All we're doing is hurting each other and eventually innocent bystanders are going to get caught in the crossfire. My parents, Mike and even Jason don't deserve that. The secrecy isn't destroying our relationship, we are."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Incredulity filled his tone but Aria did not doubt herself for an instant.

Straightening her posture she looked Ezra dead in the eyes. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that we were doomed from the beginning."

His shoulder slumped and Ezra stepped back from her toward his car. "I guess this is goodbye then."

She only nods her agreement as she watches him go. Aria never thought it would end like this between them. Not with her sending him away, not with Ezra slinking off like a wounded animal without so much as a fight, and certainly not on Jason DiLaurentis' front lawn.

Oh god, Jason! Twisting around Aria spotted him waiting patiently leaning against the edge of his porch with a box in his hands. How much of that train wreck had he seen or heard? Walking over to him as Ezra drives away in his car she decides to find out. No time like the present.

"Everything alright?" his question is laced with concern and curiosity as he steps toward her.

"Not really, but I think I'm back on the right track." Aria knows the answer is vague and a little random but she carries on as if nothing out of the norm has occurred. "Is that the box of Ali's things you were talking about earlier?"

Jason raises an eyebrow at her but lets Aria slide for now. Handing her the box he smiles, "Yeah, take it. Maybe the things inside will mean more to you and the other girls than they do me."

"You're giving this to me?" astonishment fills her tone. Yes, once upon a time they were together and Aria was definitely closer to Alison than Jason was but still these are his dead sisters things. She is surprised he is willing to part with them so freely.

"Yeah, even if my sister and I didn't get along I know that you and the other power puff girls were closer to her than anyone." He smirks at the nickname that now rolls off his tongue with affection instead of as a derogatory insult to the four girls who once practically lived at his house.

Aria smiles at the memory. Jason was mean that day but she knew exactly why he was worried and upset that Alison riffled through his stuff. Sentimental things like pictures and memorabilia from their time together were hidden within his room back then and neither of them were ready to deal with the temper tantrum that would surely come if Ali found out about them. Aria played it cool back then, pretending that nothing concerning Jason mattered to her and was grateful to him for staging the scene to let her know they were not found out.

"Thank you for this and for the photos. I'll have to find a good place showcase them in my room."

Curiosity gets the better of Jason then, "Your boyfriend won't mind you having such a personal gift from another guy in your room? Isn't he already upset with you for not leaving with him a few minutes ago?"

Ah, so he did see more of that than he was letting on. Rolling her eyes and dropping them to the box she now holds Aria shrugs, "If he was still my boyfriend then yes he might have. As of about five minutes ago he doesn't have any say about what I do or who I spend my time with."

"And you're okay with that?"

She always did love to leave him teetering on the edge of uncertainty but right now Aria thinks he deserves a simple answer this time. Locking eyes with him and finding reassurance in the familiar green depths she sighs and smiles tiredly. "Like I said before, not really. I will be though, with time. Better that it happens now than after my parents found out and a million other things fell apart."

Jason's eyes hold something as he looks at her that she cannot quite name. She picks out the concern, sympathy, as well as the pride he feels for her at the maturity she has shown. Yet there is some undefinable something, at least to her, in his eyes that has been there since he returned to Rosewood. Aria has seen small glimpses of it but right now it shines.

He reaches out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and this time she relishes the touch instead of running away. "I'm here for you Aria, if you ever need me. You don't have to talk we can just go somewhere and find something to distract us both from this small town for a while if you want. That would do us both some good."

"I might take you up on that sometime. For now, would you mind walking me home. Rosewood being a small town doesn't make me feel safe walking alone around here anymore." It is the closest she has ever gotten to telling anyone that she was not actually safe since this whole A thing began. Funny enough, it is not strange to Aria at all that it is Jason she chooses to impart with this small confidence.

"Please, as if I've ever minded spending more time with you." Biting his lip Jason catches himself before her nickname slips out. They say old habits die hard but he hopes calling her sweetness is one he will be able to indulge in again soon. He grins at the laugh his teasing brings contented to have made her happy if only for a moment.

They walk to her home in a companionable silence and when they arrive Ella invites Jason in to join them for dinner. Aria voices her approval, no longer having any reason to shy away from his presence in her life. Glad for more time to spend with Aria as well as the home cooked meal Jason accepts and the night is spent talking and joking about everything and nothing.

At the end of the night, after Jason has gone home and the entire Montgomery house hold is tucked safely in bed, Aria thinks of how seamlessly one chapter of her life has ended today and another one has reopened. Her mind drifts to Jason and she wonders what that imperceptible emotion is that never left his eyes tonight.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: To my guest reviewer jenn you are amazing and I adore you and your reviews! To all those now reading and following thank you for indulging my imagination. Again there is a time jump this time to the night they are arrested with the shovel in their hands. We are far off in the AU now as without Ezra around things change. Reviews would be awesome! Without further ado chapter five ladies and gents.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

This night was insane. How were they going to get out of this mess? A set them up perfectly, but how did they have the shovel that killed Alison to begin with? What did they have to do with Ali's murder? These questions and many more swirled around inside Aria's mind making it impossible for sleep to come. Tossing and turning in her bed Aria realized that it was not just all the thoughts spinning in her mind preventing her from sleeping. She no longer felt safe in her own home. Giving up on the elusive thing called sleep she threw her covers off pulled on some jeans, a sweater, and her walking shoes then made her way quietly out of the house.

Walking through town in the middle of the night probably was not the smartest idea but there was no safe haven from the likes of A so why not just do as she pleased. Aria's mind seemed to process things more clearly out here in the open air allowing her the clarity to come to terms with things she usually tried to ignore. She roamed aimlessly for a while but then found herself heading in a specific direction. Not really thinking about where her feet were leading her she quickened her pace knowing that she wanted to be at their destination.

Her surprise does not come from where she is but that there is someone on the porch staring out at the night sky suffering from the same sleeplessness she is. "I didn't expect to find you up much less outside."

"Aria? Are you crazy? You shouldn't be outside this late at night by yourself!" Jason's reproof is tinged with concern. Standing from his spot on the stairs as he speaks he approaches her.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't sleep and I didn't feel safe so..." Aria has to take hold of the little bit of courage she still possess after this horrifying night. Inhaling deeply she continues, "so I came to see the one person who makes me feel safe." Dropping her eyes as she finishes her statement she fidgets with the ends of her sweater. It has been a long time since she has felt bashful around Jason but now she is unsure of how he will react. She and the other girls were accused of killing his sister tonight and Aria can only hope he does not believe any of the lies the cops are jumping to prove true.

If Aria would have looked into his eyes at that moment she would have known Jason could never believe that she had anything to do with Alison's murder. He slackens his stance and closes the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her is a familiar welcome reminder of the brighter moments of his past. Her scent envelops him and Jason cannot help wondering if Aria knows that she is his safe haven too.

Aria's mind quiets as he tugs her body against his own, tucking her head beneath his. Her arms snake around him in return as she lets out the breath she did not know she was holding. Finally, for the first time since her return to Rosewood she feels okay. Nothing can touch her here in his arms. She does not have to see his eyes this time to know that he will do anything he can to protect her.

"We didn't do it. None of what they're saying we did. We didn't do any of it." The tears that did not come at the police station fall freely now as all the emotion of the day hits her full force.

"Shhh, I know. I know none of you would have ever harmed Ali. I know sweetness." The old nickname slips out unnoticed by either of them but soothes Aria's troubled mind. Tightening his arms around her Jason begins to rock them back and forth whispering soothing words to the distraught girl in his arms.

When her weeping subsides Jason guides Aria to sit beside him on the steps of his porch with one of his arms still draped around her. While he wipes the tears from her face she looks into his eyes, that emotion she could not define before is there and something within her desperately wants to understand and reciprocate that feeling. Sniffling her voice comes back to her, "I left a message on your phone from the station. I hoped you would be there to help."

Smiling softly at her with an apology in his eyes Jason silences her fears once more. "I got your message and I was there but Peter Hastings caught me at the door. He doesn't want me around any of you girls so he steered me back out. I intended to check on you tomorrow and see if there was anything I could do."

She can see it there in his eyes, Jason believes her and will do everything he can to get her out of this mess. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do. It's all just a wait and watch game right now. Left in the hands of a cop holding a grudge we don't even know what we did to create." Snuggling into his side and burring her face into the crook of his neck Aria fights the urge to kiss him and remember exactly how easily she can get lost in his body. "Your doing more than I thought possible by being here for me and believing in us without the girls or me asking you to."

"I wish there was more I could do." Yielding to a moment of weakness Jason kisses the top of her head. Holding Aria this close is dangerous to his psyche. The way she just naturally seeks comfort from his embrace is going to give his brain and his heart ideas they should not be allowed to indulge in. Despite that he revels in her clinging to him as her lifeline to safety. He is more than happy to be her hiding place knowing there will be scars when she finds someone to love that is not him. If he only knew the affect just one look from him could have on her he would know there was no need to worry. A little patience and the love it took losing his sister and getting clean to acknowledge will in time be returned with equal devotion.

They sit in silence simply enjoying each others presence and putting the pieces back together that were strewn about by the days events. Daylight breaks across the eastern horizon and Jason walks Aria home before her parents are aware of her absence. She hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek in gratitude for all he has done for her this night. Laying down in her bed to try to rest for a few hours before everyone else gets up Aria giggles to herself at the surprise and happiness reflected in Jason's eyes when she gave him that innocent kiss. Warmth fills her as she drifts to sleep thinking about strong arms and gentle viridian eyes.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thank you once again to all those reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Here is chapter six my longest in this story to date. As with many of the other previous and following chapters there is a time jump from the last one to this, and we are still AU. There is quite a few different plot lines covered by this chapter so if there is any confusion please PM me and I will try to clear it up. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I love hearing your thoughts on the chapter so please review. =)

Warnings: Swearing and sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Walking over to Jason's house was becoming a habit for Aria. Shortly after the night when A set them up with Alison's murder weapon he left heading down to Georgia to help with his grandmother's house. Jason asked her to check on his house from time to time while he was away. They had become close friends again so Aria was happy to oblige.

During the time Jason was gone she found herself going there, not just to check things but also to get away from everything that was going on. A was still being a major pain in the ass. After Aria broke things off with Ezra she thought there would be nothing besides the group secrets they all kept to torment her with. Then she started helping Holden hide his martial arts tournaments and of course A found out. Now her childhood friend no longer trusted her but she would take his life over his friendship any day. It hurt however, to no longer have the one friendship she built outside the girls.

Finding out that Alison was being stalked by this same person or group of people before she was murdered was disturbing to say the least. They were trying to find answers but only coming up with more questions. Not to mention that Spencer was still keeping them in the dark about whom she got the money from but that was the least of their worries. A was stepping up the game and making things far more dangerous for them and those they loved.

Shaking away her depressing thoughts Aria focused back on her destination. Going over to his house was different this time; Jason would actually be there since he was back home now. She would be returning his key to him and hopefully the two of them could catch up and hang out for a little while. Seeing him at Truth Up Day was a surprise but because of all the craziness they never got a chance to talk. Something happened that day with Spencer and whatever it was upset the other girl a lot since she was still staying over at Aria's house. Somehow she knew it involved Jason and his fight with Peter Hastings but Aria did not want to push Spencer. She would talk when she was ready. Maybe Jason could shed some light on things but there was only a small possibility of that.

Jason was a whole other problem just waiting to happen for Aria. She found herself struggling with old and new emotions for him. Using his home as her safe haven probably only exacerbated the issue. There were so many memories in that house. Jason was left to his own devices regularly when they were younger. More often then not that meant Aria was there with him, and they were likely having sex. Once again she has to push her thoughts away because right now if she sees Jason there is no question she will be a bumbling blushing mess.

Taking a few calming breaths as she waits for him to answer the door Aria tries to clear her mind. Jason's smile and that emotion that has been floating in his eyes for weeks makes her heart pick up speed. Outwardly she manages simply to smile back and step over the threshold as he motions her inside.

"You could have just used your key. You know you're always welcome here." Jason shuts the door behind her and leads her into the living room.

Aria decides to tease him a little since for once she is not upset while talking to him. She widens her eyes at him for effect, "I know, but you could have been indecent in here. Who knows what you do while your alone?"

Chuckling Jason plays along with her but takes it one step further flirting with her a little, "True, but it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Aria gives him a coy smile and shakes her head as she sits down. "How could I forget?"

Jason coughs to cover the cheshire cat smile that spreads across his face at her words, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you. Here's your key, I don't guess I'll be needing it now that you're back." Stretching out her hand Aria offers him the key but he shakes his head in the negative.

"I don't need it back. I'll probably have other family and business related trips to take and it helps knowing that someone I trust is keeping an eye on things." Jason sits down across from her obviously at ease.

Putting the key away Aria takes the opportunity to have a safe normal conversation. "How did it go at your grandmother's?"

"It went okay, there is still a lot to do but something came up that I needed to be here to handle." Apparently the subject it not as safe as Aria assumed because as Jason speaks he tenses and his eyes harden with pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's a family thing. Don't worry yourself." She knows they are not as close as they once were but his rejection stings nonetheless. Jason is closing himself off from her and she hates it.

Trying to recover their lighthearted mood he changes topics, "How have things been here? The other girls and you seemed to be having a lot of your infamous secret meetings at the school the other day."

It is now Aria's turn to shut him out. Yes, they got Hanna off the hook about that picture but it was a stressful day. "Things have been alright. Same old, same old I guess. You know us girls we're always sharing secrets."

Like a dog with a bone Jason just will not let go. He sits forward his body language betraying more interest in the topic than his voice indicates, "Yeah, I remember. It looked like more than that though."

Getting defensive Aria slips into her old mode of handling people when she does not want to talk: deflection, something Alison taught her well when she was alive. Crossing her arms over her midsection and adding a snarky tone to her voice she responds, "Oh, what did Spencer say that has you curious. I saw you two talking a couple of times."

She knows she somehow hit a nerve with that sentence when Jason gets up and moves to stand behind the chair he was sitting on, almost as if that will act as an obstacle to her probing. "She didn't really say much. Mostly just asking why I was there. You know Spencer she likes to know everything. You're conversations just looked more urgent than normal and I can't help but wonder what would have all of you so anxious."

This is getting to close to him asking about A which has Aria agitated so she stands to her feet as well. "Nothing just the usual girl stuff. Hanna's step sister set her up making it look like she sent out this naked photo and we were trying to help her out."

"Really? That's all? Cause you guys were still all closed off and jumpy even after that." Jason rounded his chair and took a step toward her.

There was an edge to his voice she had not heard since they were together. She knew that tone, he was getting angry. Jason was angry at her no less, for hiding something when he was being just as secretive. That thought alone set Aria's blood boiling. Straightening her posture and dropping her arms she stepped into his personal space as she steeled her voice, "Yes, that's all. Why are you so determined that there was something else going on? What do you think we're keeping the kinds of secrets we used to keep when Ali was alive? Or do you think we found out something about your family issue that you obviously don't want to talk about?"

Rage and something else Aria did not have the time to define consumed his features before Jason's arms snaked around her. One hand moved to the back of her head, fingers tunneling into her hair, and the other coiled around her waist roughly jerking her flush against his body while his mouth slammed against her own in a demanding kiss. Aria knew she should push him away but her body had other ideas. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into the muscles of his back and her mouth responded to his affectionate abuse.

As the kiss continued Jason's hands became restless and started tugging at her clothes. Aria giving into her carnal desires began doing the same. Buttons flew, fabric was torn and only a few moments later they were both half naked. She was less clothed than he, having lost not only her top and bra but also her skirt although he still had his pants.

Coming up for air did not improved the situation for Aria. Jason trailed love bites and open mouthed kisses along her throat to her chest making it impossible for her to think clearly. Calloused hands slid to her thighs and with a bruising grip guided her legs up to curl around him. Choosing not to let him completely dominate her Aria grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged his mouth back to her own.

He walked them to the far wall shoving her against it and grinding the hard evidence of his arousal into her core. An errant thought flits through her mind: They really should not restart their relationship this way but giving in to the weeks of pent up sexual tension between them feels too right to stop. Going with that thought Aria scrapes her nails down along his back leaving marks and then trails her hand to the button on his jeans popping it open. Together they push his boxers and pants away then Jason grasps at the edge of her panties ripping them off her so they are now bared entirely to each other. He thrust into her swift and sure but pauses as they reacclimate to one another.

Pulling away from their kiss Jason slows their pace and looks into her eyes pressing a quick soft kiss against her lips. With an equal amount of gentleness to the violence he only moments ago displayed he whispers, "I missed you so much sweetness."

The tenderness in his voice melts Aria and finally she can define that emotion in his eyes; that feeling she has been desperate to reciprocate. She can define it now at this moment because she feels it just as intensely as his eyes portray it. Love shines brightly in his eyes as he stands there holding her up against his wall buried deep within her. For the first time since Jason pushed her away after Ali died Aria feels stable. Not because she knows he will protect her or hold her together but because she loves him too and has for a very long time.

With a lone tear escaping her eye she smiles softly and caresses his face, "I missed you too."

He kisses her languidly now and rocks his hips in slow motion with hers. Jason's hands release from their tight grip and stroke her flesh as if relearning her body. Aria's hands mimic his as she revels in the way it feels to have him sliding in and out. He hits all the right places unconsciously simply because his body knows hers even though they have spent so long apart. Together they gasp and moan reuniting in the way only lovers can. Simultaneously they fall over the edge of oblivion and then return to earth.

Her legs slip down his body and he has to catch her as they give way when she tries to stand. Keeping her close Jason picks up his torn shirt and mostly intact jeans then leads them back to the couch. Putting his pants back on and slipping his shirt around her they sit back down. Once seated Aria snuggles into his side with his arm draped around her and he kisses the top of her head enjoying the post coital bliss.

Not wanting to break their happy moment but wanting to clear the air between them Jason sighs, "Spencer did say something that has me worried about you all. She told me you are all scared of someone Ali was back before she died. I was pushing you to find out who or what is going on because I want to protect you both."

Turning to him fully Aria looks at him curiously and lets her slight jealousy bleed into her question, "Why would Spencer tell you about that? And why would you be protective of her too?"

Jason smirks at her reaction but reluctantly eases her mind not wanting to start another fight. "Spencer is my half-sister, her dad slept with my mom while he was dating Veronica. She came to me a few days ago and borrowed a lot of money to find out some information that Alison tried to dig up. I haven't heard from her since but she's also not staying at home right now because she just found out about her dad's affair I'm assuming and I've been worried."

"Wow, that explains why she's been staying over at my house for the past week or so and where she got the money she said came from a relative." A light bulb goes off in Aria's mind, "That's what you found out at your grandmother's isn't it?"

"Yeah, I found letters from Peter Hastings to my mom from both before and after her pregnancy with me. Don't tell Spence you know. Let her come to you with it, she's dealing with a lot right now. I don't want to lose the small amount of trust she currently has in me." Jason's eyes show the vulnerability he feels at the possibility of losing Spencer just as he has found out that she is family and Aria never could say no to him when he turned the full force of those apple green eyes on her.

"Of course, I'm sorry I got so defensive earlier. I know you want to protect me and now Spencer but we want to protect you too. Right now that means that neither of us can tell you everything that's going on. This person or people we are dealing with are extremely dangerous so we have to play by their rules. I can't lose you again." Aria's eyes water just thinking about A getting to Jason and taking him from her like they did Holden. This loss would be more devastating then any other and she knows A will gladly capitalize on the pain it could bring.

"You won't lose me Aria. I came back mainly because of you. You have to know that by now. If you have to keep me in the dark so that you feel safer that's fine; just tell me when I'm being too pushy but don't expect me always to accept it. I can't lose you again either." He kisses her again just to prove his words but does not let it escalate like before knowing they need to finish their conversation.

Aria starts her question with her eyes closed but opens them on her second one knowing she will find her answer in his eyes even before he voices it. "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend again? And that we can be not so secretive about it this time since, not to be crude, Ali is gone and Spencer is a much more understanding sister?"

Laughing Jason nips at her bottom lip and teases her. "Oh, you're actually my girlfriend this time? I'm not just the guy you're sleeping with?"

Grinning sheepishly at him Aria blushes. "I just never knew if you wanted more than a girl to screw before and I didn't want to scare you away."

Softening Jason reassures her, "I didn't know what I really wanted back then. I do now though Aria. If you'll have me then yes, I'm your boyfriend. And yes, as long as we are the ones to tell people first there is no reason for us to hide away."

Biting her lip Aria straddles his lap, "I like the sound of that. We have some lost time to make up for then boyfriend, how 'bout you show me your new bedroom."

Sneaking his hands under his shirt that currently covers her Jason agrees by giving her an impassioned kiss and standing up. Aria once again wraps her legs around his middle as he walks them upstairs to get reacquainted.

Seeing his night stand reminds him of something he should not have forgotten. Laying her on his bed then stopping his movements Jason leans back and studies Aria's face with apology and care, "I'm sorry I didn't ask before, I know I should have. Are you still on the pill or do you need me to take you to the pharmacy tomorrow?"

Relieved that their progress was impeded not by indecision but concern Aria abates his fears, "I'm still on the pill. Thank you for caring enough to ask." She kisses him gently and all worries eradicated Jason makes love to her on top of the soft sheets of his bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry for the delay between posts. I just have not had the time to edit this chapter until today. Thank you to all those reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. You have no idea how much the little things like a new email about someone new following the story just makes my day. This is another long chapter actually beating out chapter six by about one hundred words. Please forgive the spelling and grammar errors. I hope you all enjoy it and please review. =)

Warnings: Swearing and sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Jason's house was beginning to feel like Aria's second home and she was glad he was letting her help redecorate after the fire that destroyed the first floor. She also liked watching him paint with his shirt off so maybe that made her a little biased. Needing to take her mind off that subject so they could get some work done Aria remembered that her mother sent her over here with a message today.

Calling his name to gain his attention Aria relayed Ella's message, "I almost forgot, Mom asked me to invite you over for dinner again today before I left."

Putting his paint roller down Jason gave her his full attention. "Oh? Is this becoming a habit now? Me showing up at your family dinners."

Placing her own paint brush down and closing the space between them Aria looped her arms around his neck. "I like you at our family dinners. It's nice to see my boyfriend getting along with my parents and brother."

Jason's hands come to rest on her hips as he teases her with a raised eyebrow and a fake pout, "You don't just like spending time with me?"

Instead of giving into him as she would have when she was younger and more insecure about their relationship Aria teases him back affecting nonchalance, "I suppose I enjoy that too."

Jason narrows his eyes though the mirth he feels shines through, "Why you little-"

Smacking him on the chest Aria continues with her playful mood and scolds him with her own fake pout, "Hey, no short jokes."

Amused but unwilling to let her win Jason fights back another way. Sliding his fingers up to her rib cage Jason tickles her making Aria laugh and squirm trying to get away from his incessantly moving digits. Eventually after much rough housing and laughter they wind up on the floor laying next to each other both happy and breathing hard.

Aria stifles another fit of giggles when she looks over at Jason realizing that in all their rolling around he somehow got paint on his neck and in his hair. Picking up on her delight he questions her with his eyes.

Pointing at the affected area Aria clues him in, "I'm sorry it's just you have paint on you now." The giggles burst forth as she indulges in completely unrestrained delight.

Bringing his hand up to his neck Jason feels the tell-tale signs of wet paint on his body. Displeased with her humor at his expense he gets a devious idea. His mischievous side kicks in prompting him to act upon the idea. He lunges for her with his now paint covered hand. Aria does not have time to react before she too has paint on her, spread across her cheek and into her hair.

Astonishment covers her face, "You didn't..."

"Oh, I did." Smirking Jason readies himself for what he knows is about to be all out war. Both move quickly and soon paint covers not just the walls but the tarp covering the floor as well as Aria and Jason from head to toe.

Neither really notice though as Jason, in an effort to stop her from splashing more on him, has restrained her hands behind her back using his own hands resulting in a shift of atmosphere. Only an instant ago they were innocently playing, now as they stare into each others eyes at close proximity the air is charged with sexual tension.

As she proved before Aria is no longer the young girl waiting for him to say he wants her so she is the one to move first. Stretching up on her tiptoes and pressing her chest into his she captures Jason's lips in a heady kiss. Relishing in the knowledge that she is so comfortable with him Jason kisses her back with equal fervor.

They both know exactly where this is headed, accordingly when they come up for air as one they move to his shower upstairs stripping off their paint stained clothes before they hit the stairs. Their puckish attitude follows them into his bathroom. Kisses and teasing caresses are traded even as the water sprays down on them.

With her breast against the tile wall and her ass stuck out Jason slides into Aria from behind. Using his hands on her hips as leverage he thrust into her keeping his pace uneven to bring her to the brink of ecstasy but leave her teetering on the edge. Flexing her internal muscles around him Aria entices Jason into giving her what she wants. Caving to her desires his pace evens out to slow deep strokes. She climaxes and he follows her over the cliff soon after.

Jason rights her stance holding her in a loving embrace while he nuzzles into the crook of her neck. Aria basks in the simple pleasure of being in his arms. They finish their shower washing each other of the paint thrown earlier and subsequently drying one another off once they are clean.

Redressing Aria is relieved that after the first time they had sex here, and Jason ripped most of the clothes she wore that day, they agreed she needed to keep clothes at his house in case of 'emergency'. Going home to have dinner with her parents in only his clothes would not have worked out well no matter how much the elder Montgomerys liked Jason.

Almost as if by telepathy Jason reiterates her thoughts, "It's a good thing you have clothes here or dinner with your parents tonight would be awkward."

Aria smiles at him and goes over to his floor length mirror to put her hair up. Déjà vu strikes her as she flips back up to find him standing behind her almost bringing one of her dreams from when she was with Ezra into reality. He has a shirt on this time but heat floods her at the memory. Jason is obviously thinking about something serious or he would not have missed that opportunity. His eyes bore into hers through their shared reflection in the mirror both captivating and confusing her. He ends her puzzled musings with a query of his own, "Do you want to tell your parents we're dating tonight at dinner?"

Spinning around to lock eyes with him directly Aria studies them for any signs of doubt or reluctance. Discovering neither she smothers him in butterfly kisses all over his face ending at his lips and stealing a kiss from him before Jason can recover from the shock of her loving assault. Beaming at him she gives him proper answer, "I would love that. You don't know how much it means to me that you brought it up without me having to say anything."

Smiling at her happiness he frames her face with his hands and returns her sweet kiss. Leaning his forehead against her own Jason finds his voice again, "I don't want to hide this time. I want everyone to know you're my girl and how ecstatic I am that you chose to be with me." Aria hears the words that he does not say. 'I love you' threads itself into the spaces in between and swirls in the peridot depths of his eyes making her swoon and fall even more in love with him.

"I'm just as lucky to have you choose me too. There are a million and one girls out there and more than a few guys that would kill to take my place." Jason shakes his head in disagreement and amusement but says nothing to argue. Aria concludes then that her ego is not the only one that needs to be healed from their time apart. He is just as insecure as she is about not being enough for the other and time together is the only way to mend either of their hearts fully and silence the fears they share.

Stepping back from Aria he offers her his hand, "It's getting late we should be getting to your house for dinner."

Taking his hand in silent acquiescence they walk down the stairs and out his door. Locking it before they leave because they better than anyone know that though Rosewood is a small town it is not a sleepy haven like most are. As they walk they converse about trivial things to pass the time. Approaching Aria's house they unclasp hands not wanting to give themselves away before they can talk with her parents.

Byron opens the door welcoming them both in, "Mike is just setting the table, and dinner is almost ready. How did the painting go?"

Jason and Aria share a look as he laughingly replies to her father, "It went well but I think we got more paint on ourselves than the walls."

Chiming in Aria cuts her dad off before he questions their change of attire, "I'm just thankful I had the forethought to bring an extra change of clothes if what I wore over there got covered in paint."

Ella interrupts the conversation as she enters the room with a plate of food, "I hoped it was you two at the door. You're just in time, dinner is served."

Entering the dinning room Aria and Jason each greet Mike in their own way. Aria with a one armed side hug and Jason with a fist bump and a ruffling of the younger boys hair. She smiles at their interaction glad that she has her brother back after the rough few months he went through. The relationship he has with the older male seems to have helped him regain his lost stability.

Dinner is filled with light discourse and many compliments to the chef, all of which Ella receives with gratitude. Once the dishes are cleared and the two younger males have persuaded Ella, Byron, and Aria to let them do the dishes Aria sits with her parents in the living room. The three of them talk about the events of the day until Mike and Jason join them after finishing their task.

Jason sits next to Aria and they share a short non-verbal communication deciding that now is the time to tell her family about their relationship. He takes the initiative when there is a lull between conversations. Looking Byron in the eye he inhales deeply then states, "On a more serious note, Aria and I are dating," sliding his arm around her, "and we wanted to tell you instead of sneaking around hiding from you."

Surprise does not show on one of the other three Montgomerys' faces but Ella smiles wide and declares, "I knew it! Byron, Mike, you both owe me twenty bucks."

Abashed Aria forgets the nervousness she feels and speaks up, "Wait, why do they owe you money mom? Were you all betting on us?"

Bryon answers her even as he pulls out a twenty dollar bill to hand Ella. "I'm sorry honey but yes. You two have been dancing around each other for weeks and we all made bets on when you would finally get together."

Mike jumps in trying to defend himself somewhat as he too hands money to his mother, "Just so we're clear I didn't start betting until after I was sure you weren't interested in Holden. But come on, couldn't you have waited another week so they would be paying me instead?"

Clearly amused Jason laughs and catches her eye. The secretive smile and joyous look he gives her soothes Aria's annoyance. If they only knew exactly how long they had really been dancing around each other her parents would skewer him. "Sorry man, you just don't let a good thing pass you by even if there is money ridding on the timing." Aria laughs with him now and settles against his side content to be able to do so in front of her family.

The five of them spend awhile longer just talking until Mike notices the time and excuses himself to head to sleep citing an early morning basketball game with some friends. Glancing at his watch Jason also remembers the meeting he has planned with some business associates in the morning and prepares to leave. Saying goodnight to both her parents Aria walks with him to her doorstep.

Letting out a breath Aria faces him, "That went better than expected."

Hugging her close Jason concurs, "I definitely never expected that but they would have my head if they knew how long I have really been chasing you. Now all we have to do is tell Spencer. I can only hope that goes half as well."

Tilting back from him Aria recalls the conversation she and the other girls had a few days ago. "Spencer told all of us the other day about you two being half-siblings. I think it would be best for me to tell her as well as Emily and Hanna at the same time. We all tend to react better to surprises when there is a group to quell our dramatic tendencies."

Snorting Jason grins, "That's probably the most diplomatic way for you to say you want to have someone to hide behind if she goes off the deep end when you tell her."

Glowering at him Aria rolls her eyes, "Pretty much."

"That's fine, if I know Spencer half as well as I think I do now she'll come to read me the riot act in person afterwards." Nodding in the affirmative Aria concedes his point.

She fidgets for a second debating with herself whether or not to ask him about telling the girls a little more than they did her family. Discerning her hesitance Jason uses his fingers to tilt her face to his. "What's up sweetness? You know there's nothing you can't say to me or ask me."

"I was just wondering if you would be okay with me telling them about our relationship from before Ali died. If you're not that's okay but I would like to tell them eventually." Darting her eyes to the side so she does not see the disapproval in his she twists the end of her shirt in her fingers.

"Aria, look at me", when she does not comply right away he begs, "please." She obeys his request then and drowns in warm malachite orbs. "I told you already I didn't want to hide this time. If you want to tell your friends about how our relationship really started I'm fine with that. All I ask is that you spare them the dirty details since one of them is my sister and it just freaks me out thinking about you talking to her about our sex life."

Giggling Aria relaxes, "I think I can manage that or at least not to tell you if she asks for the dirty details as you put it."

Jason groans at the thought but smiles at her. "Give me a warning when you tell them so I can know when to expect Spencer to ambush me."

Aria kisses him softly, "I will, I promise. As much as I hate to say it, you should be getting home now so you can get some rest."

"Alright, dream dreams of me tonight sweetness. I know you'll be in mine." Seizing her lips in one final intoxicating kiss Jason leaves her breathless on her front walk.

When she returns inside her mother is waiting with a smile on her face. "That must have been some goodnight kiss for you to have that dazed look on your face."

Blushing furiously at her mothers insinuation Aria objects, "Mom! First betting on us and now teasing me about kissing him. It almost makes me wish you would give me the 'are you sure he's not too old for you' speech. Mind you I said almost."

Ella's smile only widens at her daughter's outburst. "Oh, believe me your father and I had that talk when we first realized you two liked each other. We've known Jason most his life and even though we know he's made some bad choices in the past it's apparent that he's making different choices now. On top of that, neither of us have seen you this happy since before Alison's disappearance Aria. How can we as parents argue with that?"

"Thank you mom. He does make me happy." Aria looks down thinking about how much she loves Jason and how much joy his love for her brings.

It dawns on Ella then and she whisper yells so Byron will not hear her, "Oh my goodness Aria you love him."

Aria's eyes fly to her mom's and widen at her mother's exclamation. Swallowing she lets the words tumble out before she can even really process them, "Yeah, I really do." Exhaling she revels in speaking the words out loud for the first time. "I love Jason."

Ella pulls Aria to her then in a hug to let her know it is okay. "Just be careful sweetheart. I don't think he'll let you fall without catching you but be careful for me. And don't you dare give me grandchildren before you're out of college."

Hugging her mother back Aria laughs. "I know he won't and I promise to be careful. Don't worry about that mom. I don't want to be a teen mother any more than you want me to be one. I'll be safe."

Letting her go Ella pushes her toward the stairs. "Alright now off to bed with you. You might not have anything planned for tomorrow but that's no excuse not to get a good nights rest."

Adhering to her mom's command Aria makes her way up the stairs to her room and flops down on her bed. One difficult conversation down one to go. The second one will be harder to find an appropriate time for than the first but she needs to have it. She does not like keeping secrets from her best friends.

Changing into her pajamas and laying down to sleep Aria thinks about how easy it was to tell her parents tonight and how readily she told her mother that she loves Jason. Closing her eyes and sinking into unconsciousness she dreams of swimming in a sea of willow green.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thank you to all the supporters of this story even if you are silent. =) I meant to have this chapter up yesterday but it is long and took awhile to edit. Plus, I had a scene to write in since jenn's (my lovely guest reviewer) last review reminded me about something I originally left out. This one got a little wordy (over taking chapter seven for the longest by almost one thousand words) but there was no way to avoid it and have all the information/dialogue that I thought it needed. I also hope I did not write any of the characters OOC. I just felt this was the way things would play out. Enough of my jibber-jabber. Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors and gold stars will be given to all reviewers. =D

Warnings: Swearing and mentions of sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

The night they told her parents they were dating proved to be the calm before the storm for Aria. She and the other girls were sent jumping through A's hoops and all of them were reeling from the shock of the past day. Those stupid dolls would no doubt still be in her nightmares for weeks and Melissa was possibly A or part of the team. That weird motel on the post card in Alison's bag only served to creep them out even more and Mona was a recent addition to A's targets. Now they were staring at invitations to a ball from their tormentor with no choice but to accept.

"There has to be something we can do. We can't just let this freak keep messing with us like this." Hanna was getting fed up with all the games and wanted an end.

Emily was the one to respond still not really sure how to proceed. "I want to fight back as much as you do Han but how can we? A is one step ahead at every turn. Just when we think we know what's going on they turn the tables all over again."

"What if we had someone to back us up at the ball, someone as good at watching people as A is?" Spencer proposed the idea not fully explaining it but feeling out the others response to trying to reach out to someone again.

Aria had a feeling she knew who Spencer wanted to bring along and she had mixed emotions about the idea. Even though she knew it would put him in danger she also knew he might be the only one who could help them without being suspicious.

Lost in her thoughts it was not Aria who questioned Spencer's idea but Emily once again trying to be the voice of reason. "Are you forgetting that the last time we included anyone in this they ended up missing and still haven't been found?"

Hanna jumped in with Emily confused by Spencer's vague description throwing her hands in the air and letting them drop to her sides for emphasis. "Besides who could possibly be as good at spying on people as A. They're practically everywhere!"

Spencer looked unsure about saying the name so Aria decided to answer for her. "You mean Jason don't you? He's the only former member of the N.A.T. club any of us trust after all. That gives him more than enough experience to watch our backs and he could definitely fight someone off if we needed him to."

At Hanna and Emily's looks of disbelief Spencer jumps to defend herself, "I really think he could help us out. Dr. Sullivan was someone outside A's game and I think telling Jason what's going on would put him in less danger rather than more. His house has already been set on fire and A is exposing his secrets to us on a regular basis. They have a plan for him already, leaving him in the dark only puts him in more peril."

"Seriously, just a week ago you thought he was A and now that he's your brother you're okay with everything. I know he gave us the money for Jonah but Spence even if we can trust him how could we justify him being at the ball?" Emily cannot see passed Jason being a jerk to them back when they were setting up the memorial and does not think that just because he is family now Spencer should trust him.

"I know I did but we've all been paranoid lately and most of the things that Jason was hiding or being sneaky about was his connection to my family. He has earned my trust by just being more like family to me than even my own parents. He'll have our backs in there and we need that for once." Spencer persists in her self-defense trying to reason with the other girls, hoping they will see that she is right.

Hanna again backs Emily but gives a little into Spencer's point. "Alright, so he's not the creep we believed him to be but we have no way to play off Jason showing up there. He doesn't have any reason to be there and A isn't going to invite him."

They are at an impasse Aria sees that plain as day. Funny enough she is the perfect reason for Jason to be there and she has wanted to talk to the girls about this anyway. Maybe it will come as good news and serve to ease some of the tension in the room. Turning away from the others to gather her courage Aria gives them an option and tries to set the stage to tell them about one secret she no longer wants to keep. "I have a way that Jason could be there and it be perfectly normal." Looking over her shoulder to confirm the other three are interested in what she has to say Aria continues. "Jason could show up as my date. He wouldn't be out of place and could stay close to us."

Emily, not on board with the plan, tries to shoot down Aria's idea. "I know you two sort of had a flirtation before you and Ezra broke up but why would A not get suspicious?"

Bombshell time. Aria inhales turning fully back to them now nerves twisting up her insides at their possible reactions. "Isn't it normal for a girl to take her boyfriend as her date to a ball?"

Silence prevails as three girls stare slack jawed at the shortest of their group. Aria's heart skips a beat or two waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Coming back to life Spencer, Hanna, and Emily collectively at varying decibel levels say the only word that is bouncing around in all their minds. "WHAT?"

Wincing at their tone Aria begins to explain. "Jason and I are dating. We told my parents about it the other night. Everything is relatively new and I've been trying to find a good time to tell all of you." Focusing on Spencer, "I persuaded Jason to let me tell you so please don't be mad at him."

Spencer is in shock so she barely responds with a nod of her head and Hanna steps in wanting to know all the details. "How long has this been going on? Not just the dating either Aria, how long have you liked him? Is that the real reason you broke up with Fitz?"

"Better question: Why? You were the one who reminded us just a second ago that he was part of Ian and Garrett's group. They were friends Aria and spied on all of us." Emily is confused beyond belief.

"Okay, slow down. I can only answer questions so quickly." Reading the looks on their faces correctly Aria knows she now has the floor but better start talking fast before they come to their own conclusions. "No, I didn't break up with Ezra for Jason. He and I were done before we began and it just took me a while and Ezra making an incredibly desperate move for me to see it. Yes, he was part of the N.A.T. but Jason has never tried to hurt any of us. Sure, he and Ali went at it some back in the day but they were never serious."

She takes a breath to prepare herself to tell them her biggest secret. "I've like Jason for a long time. I couldn't tell you the reason why, honestly I blame it on his eyes." Snapping herself out of her musings Aria returns to her original line of thinking, "It started out as a crush and escalated into so much more. As far as my parents know and as far as the current part of our relationship goes we've been together for roughly a week or so. Just shortly after Truth Up Day we reconciled."

Spencer finally recovers only to interrupt Aria's monologue. "Current part of your relationship? Reconciled? Aria, how long have you been hiding this?"

Swallowing hard Aria blushes and fidgets but stands her ground, "We started seeing each other the first time just a little after I turned fifteen. Our flirting began when I was fourteen and I was crushing on him for almost a year before that. Things fell apart when he pushed me away after Ali went missing."

"Damn girl, you can keep a secret!" Emily glares at Hanna for her comment.

"What? She can. That's like two years of keeping us all in the dark." A light goes off in Hanna's mind then and she rounds on Aria. "Did Alison know?" Spencer and Emily both look at Aria as well curious to see if she managed to keep something from their deceased best friend.

The corner of Aria's mouth turns up in a slight smile proud of herself for what she is about to say. "No, Alison never knew." She shrugs, "Why do you think I always pretended to be interested in Noel? He was there but unobtainable. That made him the perfect cover."

"Oh my gosh, you saw him that day at the lake when Alison thought it was silly of you to be so happy about flirting with Noel. And why you got all moody after we saw him with that girl when we were all out at the mall with Ali." Spencer is the one to put the pieces together as usual.

"Yeah, you're right on both accounts. Jason overheard Ali teasing me at the lake about liking Noel and got a little possessive. That day at the mall I was so mad at him but we fought then made up later that day." Aria confirms Spencer's thoughts and then is about to try to refocus their attention on the ball when Hanna picks up on the subtext of her statement.

"Holy hell Aria, you've slept with him! Here I thought I was the first to lose my v-card and you lost yours when we were fifteen." Emily and Spencer's eyes widen at Hanna's accusation, all three look to Aria for more information.

Heat suffused her face but Aria smiled wider nonetheless. Her tone whimsical she replied, "Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble Han. I never really thought about it back then it was just the natural order of things."

"Okay, I'm done getting details now. That's my brother we're talking about and although I've only known that for a little while," Spencer paused locking eyes with each of the other girls and ending on Aria, "I don't need to know these things."

Giggling Aria eases Spencer's vexation, "Fair enough. Jason did ask me to spare you the dirty details." The other brunette sighed in relief.

Huffing Hanna acquiesced, "Fine!" Then giving Aria a pointed look, "But you and I are so talking later. I want to hear all about the dirty details." Shaking her head Aria assented to her blonde friend's demands.

Grinning at the other girls banter Emily caved to the idea letting her mistrust of Jason rest for now though she was still wary of him. "Back on topic. Jason is going with us to the ball now as Aria's date. Doesn't that mean we need to include him in on our planning session then?"

"Yes, but right now we all have classes to get to and I'm sure Jason has work. We'll all meet up here again later and discuss strategy." At Spencer's direction all four girls cleared away their things and left for school.

On the way Aria sent Jason a text warning him that the cat was out of the bag and that the four of them would be needing his help for something later tonight.

.~*~.

Aria realized after the fact that she and Spencer never really got to talk about if she was okay with Aria dating her brother. Therefore she asked Emily and Hanna to let them have lunch alone together. If she thought she was nervous before about this talk she was a wreck now. Her napkin was in a thousand pieces already and their midday break just started.

"Where are Emily and Hanna?" Spencer sat down at the table obviously not picking up on Aria's nerves and probably already preplanning their upcoming night.

"I asked them to sit somewhere else for lunch today so you and I could talk." She bites her lip when Spencer's eyes widen in concern. Getting even more nervous Aria begins to ramble, "I just really wanted to get you yelling at me about dating Jason out of the way. I didn't mean to spring it on you this morning but I was so afraid you would hate me for not telling you sooner I wanted the other girls there to help soften the blow."

As Aria talks Spencer's concern wanes into affection. "Aria breathe." Once the other girl does as she has asked Spencer continues, "I really should yell at you. I mean I've only known for a little while that he is my brother and already one of my best friends isn't just crushing on him she's dating him."

Aria sinks in her chair, "I'm sorry Spence. I wasn't trying to hurt you or take him from you or anything really. I just-"

Spencer cuts her off, "I know. I said I should yell at you. Thing is I'm not going to. Don't think I forgot about you two kissing not that long ago. I sent Ezra after you because I was worried Jason was getting to you then so I can't really say it comes as a surprise now that you're together." She shrugs making Aria feel better but still unsure.

"Are you okay with us dating? I just don't want there to be any bad feelings between us."

"Jason is damaged and he needs someone like you to put those pieces back together just don't go adding any new cracks. I love you like a sister Aria but you hurt him and A will be the least of your problems." Spencer accompanied her last sentence with a menacing glare but smiled when Aria did.

"I won't Spencer. I couldn't, he means too much to me." Aria tried to let her love for Jason seep into her words without giving herself away. No need for everyone to know just how much she cared.

"Okay then, as long as both of you are happy I'm happy. Just spare me the sappy googly eyes please." Both girls laugh at the idea and the memory of earlier this morning when Hanna demanded the details. They finish their lunch with light conversation. Knowing that soon enough this moment of being regular high school girls will be gone they hold onto the few minutes of shared happiness.

.~*~.

Spencer texted all the girls after class what time to meet at her house. She also sent a text to Jason for a time just a little earlier than the girls. They had some talking to do and it was time for some brother sister bonding.

Jason knocked on the door and they exchanged pleasantries as they walked back to the kitchen. Once seated across from one another at the island Spencer began her interrogation. Straight faced she went straight for the kill shot, "So you're dating one of my best friends? Isn't there some sibling rule against that?"

Eyes widening Jason stayed silent for a moment unclear on how this was supposed to go. Aria did not mention Spencer being upset but maybe his sister was not upset with her friend but was mad at him.

"Spence-"

"Seriously, even though I understand that neither of us knew about being related back in the day but Ali would have been pissed at you for dating one of her friends. Then you let her tell me by herself and she just ambushes me with Hanna and Emily in the room." Spencer does not yell she simply speaks with a troubled and confused look about her.

"I know, even with how awful Alison and I were to each other I would have never hurt her on purpose. I never want to hurt you either. At first when we were younger it was about the attention, it was flattering. As I got to know her though, I just couldn't stay away from Aria. Please Spencer, I don't want to fight with you or lose either of you." Jason was pleading and sincere in his words hoping that Spencer would not make him choose between them. Laying his arm over the counter he reached his hand out to her in supplication.

His eyes begged her to understand and suddenly Spencer understood Aria's errant comment about blaming her attraction on the twin green spheres. Every emotion was there on the surface and if you knew him well all you had to do was look in his eyes to find out how her brother really felt. Seeing that Jason was truly torn about how to react she took pity on him.

Reaching over to place a comforting hand on his Spencer smiles. Biting her lip she disengages from her subterfuge, "I'm not really mad Jason. I just really wanted to see how well I could play disapproving little sister."

Jason rolls his eyes and drops his head down on the island surface. "Damn, you had me scared there for a second Spencer." Squeezing her hand then releasing it he sits back up to look at her again censuring her. "Don't ever do that again I was sweating bullets over here scrambling to figure out how to fix things."

Laughing a little at his expense Spencer smiles. "Sorry, I just had to see your reaction. You did pretty well by the way." Softening her smile she teases him, "You love her don't you."

Sighing Jason relaxes as well, "Yeah, just keep that to yourself for now okay. I haven't exactly told her yet." Not wanting there to be any tension he has to make sure, "You're really okay with it, me dating Aria?"

"Of course, just be careful with her. Aria is strong I know that but...she's been through a lot lately we all have and her last relationship left more scars then even Aria herself realizes." Spencer does not mention A yet she wants the other girls to be here when they have that conversation.

"I know she does. Aria has more than a few from when we were together the first time too. I promise you I'll do everything I can to treat her right this time around. Thank you for being so understanding." Jason smiles back at her finally glad things are going so well for once.

"I know we've only known we're siblings for a little while but I do care and I want you to be happy. Just so you know, she's already gotten the be careful with him speech too. I was too shocked at first but we talked later and thanks for asking her to spare me the details." Spencer widens her eyes with her last sentence to show her discomfort.

Jason chuckles and ducks his head a bit to hide the embarrassed grin. "No problem, I think I'm just as uncomfortable with the idea of that conversation as you are." He is warmed by the idea that she warned Aria not to hurt him.

The door opening alerts the brother sister pair that the girls have arrived. Hanna comes around the corner first greeting him with a small wave and moving to stand next to Spencer. Next is Emily who is still cautious of Jason and only acknowledges him with a nod then moves to stand next to Hanna. Last walks in Aria, whom without hesitation, smiles at him rounds the kitchen island then slips her arm under his and around his waist to hug him. Jason responds by wrapping his arm around her returning the hug and kissing the top of her head with a gentle murmur of, "Hey sweetness." Both just happy they no longer have to worry about their audience miss the silent exchange that passes among the other girls. The simple display of affection by the couple soothes the tension in all three.

Keeping his arm around Aria Jason decides it is time to find out what brought on this little meeting. "Aria said you all needed my help with something, so what's going on?"

All the girls instantly tense. They have all agreed this is the best idea however actually doing it is daunting.

Surprisingly it is Emily who finds the strength to speak, "You helped us out before by giving Spencer some money to find out some information about someone we're scared of, someone who scared Ali. Now we need your help because that same person has sent us an invitation to a masked ball and we would all feel safer with another set of eyes to watch for trouble."

"What has you all so scared? What can I do to help?" Jason reacts with a seriousness and concern for all the girls that eases their fears further.

"Someone calling themselves A has been blackmailing all of us through text and other messages. They don't want money but to get us to do things that will hurt others as well as us. Somehow they know all the secrets each of us only ever told Ali and they know something about the night Alison died but they are only giving us what they want us to know." Aria has thought about how to say this to Jason a million different times so the rehearsed lines come out easily.

Hanna jumps in before Jason can ask more questions, "We need you there to be our watch dog. A doesn't know you know and with your relationship to Aria you won't seem out of place."

"Watch dog? Hanna really?" Spencer cannot help the amusement at her blonde friends terminology.

Shrugging Hanna gives Spencer an exasperated look, "What? Would you rather I used the term bodyguard? Cause unless I missed something that's the whole idea behind bringing him into this mess."

Trying to get the girls back on topic Jason steps in, "That's the plan for this thing then, you're all just going to walk into this trap and I tag along as your trump card? It all seems really vague and not really planned."

"We can't really plan much beyond that. A is always one move ahead of us and things tend to work out better for us if we just roll with the punches." Thinking back on things the other three girls have to agree with Aria. When they stop trying to play A's game better than A then things usually fall out more on the win side than the lose. There was always some loss with the outcome of any tangle with A.

"Okay, you've dealt with this longer than I have so I'll do it your way. One condition, no lone ranger hero crap out of any of you tonight." The girls start to protest but Jason just shakes his head in disagreement. Locking eyes with each girl individually Jason communicates just how serious he is about protecting them. "This part is non-negotiable. I'm coming to help keep all of you safe. I can't do that if you're acting reckless and not taking care of yourselves."

Reluctantly Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria agreed to Jason's terms and then the five of them return to their homes to prepare for the night. None of them could know just how upside down their world would be after this night had come and gone.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I cannot express how happy I was with the response to the last chapter! Gah, I just love you all! I hope this chapter does not disappoint. It is much shorter than the previous few and is more internal as well. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors I did edit this one quick because I wanted to post it for all you lovely people. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated!

Warnings: Swearing and sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

The last few days felt like hell on earth. Trying to comfort both Emily and Hanna after the horrible things that happened was difficult. Staying strong for them through it all even more difficult. Aria was glad to finally be in a place where she could grieve and recover from the heartache of everything that occurred.

Mona was A. What else could she really say about that? They were all fooled. Everyone of them learned in recent weeks to trust and see her as a friend. All four girls felt betrayed but none more so than Hanna. They were best friends and while the four of them split up after Alison's disappearance Mona was there for Hanna. Now she was in Radley Sanitarium locked away for being a crazed stalker and bully. Somehow the blonde was managing to channel her hurt into helping Emily deal with her loss.

Maya is dead. Just like Alison she was murdered but this time it hit even harder for Emily. Maya was waiting on Emily in her backyard when it happened and now she was inconsolable in her guilt. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all stayed with her for a few days following that horrid night to try to comfort their friend. Though Emily appeared to be a little better she still had yet to leave her bed after finding out. There were some challenging roads ahead for Emily.

Spencer was almost killed by Mona that night but as usual was hiding behind a collected bravado and trying to help the other more traumatized girls handle their respective problems. Toby was taking care of her as best he could now that they were back together. He even came over to Emily's a couple of times to check on both girls and bring the group more comfort food.

On a more trivial note, the night held some stress for Aria too. Ezra decided to choose the night of the ball to try to win her back. Luckily, Jason was close by helping watch over all the girls and quickly put an end to Ezra's efforts. Aria out of all the girls made it out the easiest that night and now found herself buckling under the pressure to be there for her friends. Thus she found herself ensconced in Jason's living room curled into his warm embrace, finally letting all the pent up emotional baggage out. Her parents were being lenient lately with her after finding out about the harrowing things the four girls survived. Staying at her boyfriend's house was not something she needed hide from them currently. Ella and Byron both knew Jason was the only one who could really help her recover from recent events. They too were reeling from the idea that their daughter hid so much to keep them safe.

She did not doubt Jason had his own stresses. Worrying about both Spencer and herself not withstanding, Mona knew something about the night Alison died and was staying silent it seemed. Ezra, Aria was sure, was barely a blip on his radar. Not remembering anything that happened the night Ali died ate at his conscious; particularly since he now knew for certain that Ian did not kill her. Nevertheless, he was holding strong for both his half-sister and her, making sure both girls were okay.

They were all a wreck and the only good that came of these devastating events was that now A was gone. Locked away in the sanitarium Mona could no longer torture and taunt them. There were so many questions that remained: Who killed Maya? And who cleared out room number two at the Lost Woods Resort? Who really killed Alison? Aria had a feeling A was going to come back with a vengeance with or without Mona on the team. She dreaded the day that a new message would come from them but she knew it was inevitable.

Trying to distract herself from the ominous thoughts Aria turns in Jason's arms seeking his mouth with her own. He meets her half way in a desperate needing kiss. Their tongues tangle in a sensual dance making all thoughts flee her mind but the all consuming love she holds for him. Soon enough they change position from sitting side by side to Jason hovering over her body, situated between her thighs, their lips still connected. Coming up for air his eyes lock with hers, the plead for comfort evident in them and Aria needing the same thing is unable to deny Jason the request. There on his couch, safely hidden away from the world they seek both emotional and physical relief from each other. Neither speak as clothes are shed and they easily melt into one another. The feeling of their bodies connecting in such a primal way is like nothing Aria could have ever hoped for. There is something about being taken over by Jason that just overwhelms and satisfies her at a base level. Nothing and no one else could fulfill her so completely.

Moments after they have found bliss they cuddle close together naked under a throw that was previously across the back of the couch. Holding her close with his forehead pressed against hers, Jason whispers the words Aria has been longing to hear even though she knew them to be true long ago. "I love you, sweetness."

His pale emerald eyes blaze with the truth of his statement and Aria does not hesitate to reciprocate his feelings. Sweetly kissing him she replies, "I love you too."

Hearing his confession out loud and saying it to him soothes something in her soul she did not known was restless. For once since the first time they met she feels complete and whole. Aria knows there might be an even rougher road ahead but now that they have found their way back to each other they will cross that bridge together even if it tries to burn itself down around them. Nothing A or anyone else could try to throw at them would tear them apart. She will stand by him no matter what and she knows Jason will do the same for her.

Jason's hand travels up her side cupping her breast teasing her nipple to erection. Aria wants to just lay here with him for the rest of the night but the moment she locks eyes with him she knows she is fighting a losing battle. Damn him and his beautiful green eyes that keep her heart and soul chained so completely to his. Honestly, she would not have it any other way. It helps knowing that he is equally bound to her as well.

They lose themselves continuously in each other that night. In the morning they will go back to worrying about the others and what comes next but tonight they will relish the feeling of loving and being loved in return.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and supported this story in one way or another. This is sadly the last chapter of the story and though not my longest is still longer than chapter nine. I have had so much fun writing this story. Trying to slip in something about Jason's eyes and finding new words for the color green are among my favorite memories. Most of all I have loved hearing your feedback! I absolutely love you all and could not have done it without you! Anyway, please forgive any spelling and grammar errors. Reviews are more than welcome!

Warnings: Swearing and sex. As well as murderous intent.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

She was going to murder the bastard that was all there was to it. Aria dropped several subtle hints recently in an effort to remind Jason that their anniversary was coming up but he continuously missed what she was telling him altogether. Frustrated did not cover how she felt.

This had gone on for weeks and even the other girls were getting fed up with his male cluelessness. Spencer even went so far as to threaten to castrate her half-brother should he ignore the date. Currently, it seemed as if Aria would have to take her up on that offer.

Today was the day, and Jason was no where to be found. Early that morning he left citing some male bonding thing with Mike, Toby, and Caleb. Aria was happy they all got along but she wanted her time with Jason too.

Frustrated but not ready to give up hope she dressed up in what she knew was his favorite lingerie and her sexiest little black dress. Putting on her fuck-me-pumps and light makeup she waited patiently for Jason to come home. Hopefully he would catch on once he saw her attire.

Aria was not completely disappointed by his reaction. Jason's jaw dropped the moment he walked in the door and spotted her. Quickly, he decided she looked too good not to show off so they headed to their favorite restaurant. It was the same place they went to for their first real date after the whole A mess finally blew over and though not totally satisfied Aria was determined to be content with the outcome. However, he still had yet to realize it was their anniversary.

The night was balmy so they decided to take a walk after dinner exchanging light conversation and a few affectionate kisses along the way. Jason knew Aria well and sensing her despondency asked, "What's wrong sweetness? Aren't we having a wonderful night together or is there something pulling you away from me?"

Feeling slightly dejected that he has forgotten Aria smiles sadly up at Jason and answers, "Everything's fine, I'm enjoying our night out I just...never mind it's nothing."

"Aria, talk to me. You seemed happy when I walked in the door tonight." Jason's eyes plead with her and she curses herself for ever telling him the affect those pale green orbs have on her.

"I was happy, I am happy." Diverting her eyes so she can tell a white lie she continues, "I'm just tired now. Would you mind at all if we called it a night?"

Wrapping his arm around her Jason hugs her close. "Of course, let's get you home."

The walk back to his car and the ride back to the old DiLaurentis house is exhausting for Aria. Holding back the tears is almost impossible but somehow she manages by leaning her head against the window. The coolness of the glass calming her slightly from her disappointment.

Walking through the door Jason stops a few steps inside. "I forgot something out in the car earlier. Why don't you head on up to bed, I know you're exhausted."

Giving him a tight smile Aria agrees and heads up to the bedroom on her own. All the way up the stairs she is mentally calling him every name in the book. Even if he did forget he should at least be jumping her bones right now because of how amazing she looked tonight. Despite her efforts she is climbing the stairs to the bedroom alone.

All thoughts cease at the sight that greets her when she opens the bedroom door. Innumerable candles light the room ranging in both size and color. Rose petals are scattered not only on the bed but all over the floor. To top it all off there is a bouquet of all her favorite flowers resting on the bedspread along with a neatly wrapped box with a ribbon tied around it.

In her shock she does not realize Jason has come into the room until his strong arms coil around her petite frame from behind. Placing a kiss at the crook of her neck he teases her, "You honestly thought I would forget our first anniversary?"

Aria's mouth opens and closes as she tries to find the words to respond. Huffing she lets out the days frustrations on him, "Yes, you acted as if nothing special was going on so I thought you forgot. All week you've been inattentive and you were gone for most of today, what was I supposed to think Jason?"

Spinning her around to face him Jason cups her face in both his hands and kisses her. "I'm sorry love. I was trying to plan your surprise to perfection. I guess I got a little carried away."

Pouting Aria sinks into his embrace, "I suppose you're forgiven. But how did you get all this set up? None of this was here when we left and you have been with me since then."

Jason smirks, "Well, I now owe Caleb, Toby, and Paige should they ever need any help setting up a romantic night for their significant others." Placing a kiss on her forehead he steps back from her. "Don't you want to see what's in that box over there?"

Biting her lip Aria nods. Walking over to the bed and taking a seat she picks up the box gently unwrapping it. Warmth fills her as inside she finds a first edition of one of her favorite books as well as another smaller box. Her breath hitches at what the smaller box contains. Resting atop a bed of satin is a peridot pendant on a chain of pure white gold.

The bed dips as Jason sits behind her pulling the necklace from its container. "You told me a while back how much this jewel reminded you of my eyes and I thought you might like to have something to remind you of me when I'm not around." Clasping the chain around her neck he places a kiss at the place it closes.

"Thank you." Overcome with emotion Aria breathes out her gratitude and melts at his affection.

"No, thank you, and happy anniversary, Aria DiLaurentis. I love you and you made me the happiest man alive when you married me this day last year."

Truly smiling for the first time tonight Aria tilts her head to kiss him. "Happy anniversary Jason. I love you too."

Nuzzling into her hair Jason sets his arms around her waist. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep tonight a secret from you when I walked in the door and saw you. I wanted to say screw it all and make love to you on our living room floor."

Giggling Aria places her hands on top of his threading their fingers together. "And here I thought all my efforts to seduce you tonight were for not. I even put on that blue set you like so much."

Faster than she thought possible Jason has her pinned to their bed with her hands held securely by one of his above her head. Kissing along her throat he murmurs in a husky voice, "You know you're driving me mad right now don't you. You have to know. There is no way you couldn't."

Thrusting her hips upward and dragging her heel clad feet up the sides of his legs and around his hips to where the stilettos dig into his ass Aria baits him. "I might have some idea, but maybe you should show me husband how much you want me."

Groaning Jason captures her mouth with his in a now old familiar dance. No matter how familiar his tongue gliding against her own still makes sparks fly through her system. His hands on her body still brings goose bumps to her flesh. The touch of his skin still sends fire to her core. Most of all, those damned eyes of his still enrapture her heart and soul. Even after everything that has happened Jason is still the one that Aria loves.

She was right. A came back but eventually after much pain and heartache the eight of them had beaten them. Yes, there was eight of them now. Toby, Caleb, and Paige all joined the fight along with Jason. Each having one way or another found out about A they did everything possible to end their girls torment. For a while it appeared that Toby was working for the other team but he was just as smart as Spencer and knew the best way to understand it all was to become part of the problem. Nothing went according to plan but in the end everything was how it should be, all of them survived. The best part was that she knew Jason loved her too and everyone of those feelings she got when they were together were mirrored in his heart.

Aria moaned for Jason as his tongue played havoc on her senses. He slithered down her body caressing every inch of her and after pushing up her skirt then removing her underwear was now teasing her clit with his clever tongue. His fingers slid inside her stroking the other set of sensitive nerves deep within sending her over the edge and making her call out his name. Crawling back up her body Jason gives her butterfly kisses all over her face as she floats back down from the high. "You taste just as sweet as the first time. I won't ever get enough of you."

Grinning at him Aria steals a kiss, "Good, because I don't want you to. Now, you are wearing far too much clothing. I want you out of it now."

Jason does not verbally respond he simply divests himself and her of their remaining clothing making her laugh in the process at the playful way he goes about it. Once they are both naked her laughter dies at the fire in his eyes and she loses herself in his kiss, his touch, his love.

Who is she kidding? She lost herself to his eyes the first moment she beheld the beautiful raw emotions those green depths held. Damn his eyes.

* * *

THE END

See you all next story!


End file.
